Honeywater
by PervyBlackGirl
Summary: Guts wakes up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person. (Don't read if you dislike original characters)
1. Chapter 1

**_1.) This is my first time publishing something, so there are lots of mistakes in this. I don't allow my writing to get read by anyone I know, so it doesn't get read over by anyone else but me and because of this, this story probably sucks._**

* * *

"T-There doesn't h-have to be any f-feeling involved..." He leaned his blood filled face down into his quaking hands as his heaving body shook in pain. His member screamed for his attention, throbbing harder and harder, releasing an enormous amount of pain throughout his body after each throb. He still couldn't believe this was happening. All he had done was fall asleep like any other night and woke up to a shaking, quaking, throbbing, sweating body, flooded with the overpowering urge to have sex. To make the situation one hundred times more worse, he wasn't alone in this feeling. A woman named Aavedia was feeling the exact same as himself. They both awoke in a room with the design of a king's bedroom, stripped of all their belongings and made to feel an extreme feeling of arousal for one another. They were almost being pulled together, but stubbornness, fear, and anger kept them separated for a good five hours until they were both audibly at their limit. He had contemplated his actions for every second of their imprisonment and she had clearly done the same, but it wasn't until now that she broke the silence.

"I-It's n-nothing p-personal..." Each word she spoke sent shivers down his spine. It was almost as if even her words were pulling at him, touching him like air being blown directly at him. She needed to stop.

"A-AnSweR M-ME!" Her aroused, shaking voice sent a large wave of shivers over his body, making him tremble even more.

"P-Please!" Turning around so she could stop, he stared at her trembling frame as she sat curled on the bed looking at the wall opposite direction of him. He could see her body heaving just as hard, if not harder, as his body. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to. He knew if he remained like this another hour his problem would only get worse. So much more worse.

"A-Are you sure-" He began to ask, but was quickly cut off by her moanful answer.

"YES!" He was slightly shocked by her quick response, but accepted it as a sign that she couldn't take it any longer than he could.

"A-Alright, b-but-" Again she stopped him as he looked away for a moment.

"T-This is n-nothing m-more t-than h-healing f-for t-the b-body…" With those words, he could hear her slowly release herself from her curled position on the bed and, ever so slowly, began to turn toward him. For a long moment, they both remained in awkward silence, hesitant to make any further advancements to one another.

"I-I'm r-r-ready w-when y-you a-are…" As a man, he felt it his duty to take lead. Strongly gripping the dresser before him, he raised himself from the chair he sat in, yet the feeling of nothing but pain surge through every muscle in his body. He stopped, clinching his teeth as he attempted to stop the pain from overwhelming him.

"A-Are y-you a-alright?" He could hear the girl move on the bed, but quickly hiss in pain upon moving. He put his hand out, stopping her from moving any closer, so he could come to her.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Thinking about it, he wondered. Would he mind her touching him? He didn't even before he knew Casca, but she was always something special to him. Would he mind her? Thinking about it, he doubted it. Upon speaking to her, she was a level headed woman that reminded him of Casca to an almost unbelievable extent, except she was a bit more nonchalant and had an amount of scars almost equal to his own making him wonder who she was exactly. Upon speaking with her, she didn't go assuming or blaming him, she assessed the situation in quiet and asked him questions. It was only until recently that she broke character slightly, but he knew exactly why upon turning around to see her in the center of the bed quaking in pain and desire. Her dark brown face was red and sweated with pain and desire as her long curly hair stuck to her sweated skin. She heaved more heavily than himself and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was feeling whatever this was way more than he was.

"Don't f-feel intimidated." As his eyes searched her, he could see her grip slightly tighten on her arms and her legs move together more a tiny bit. He couldn't blame her though. He would probably be terrified if he were in her shoes.

"S-Sorry..." Making his way to the end of the bed, he watched as she gently laid herself down, covering her trembling breast with her hands as she looked away from his gaze. A picture of Casca doing the same flashed in his mind, making his eye go a bit wide, but quickly he shook it off and proceeded to moving himself between her quivering legs before stopping himself again. As he gently touched her leg, she flinched, stuttering out a small apology after doing so. He continued to look down at her contemplating what to do for a quick moment.

"You need to relax or you'll only feel pain." Her blue eyes still avoiding his, she gently nodded her head before taking a deep breath. Her legs loosened as well as her posture and she glimpsed at him to give him the okay. Gently, he opened her legs without resistance, witnessing her body releasing the womanly gloss in preparation for him. It was a bit shocking to see so much, yet he continued. Leaning his torso over her own, he gently prepared himself for entrance before slowly easing his way in. Almost immediately, both their bodies reacted with a sensation of pain, made evident by the two releasing a hiss of pain upon contact. Closing his eye, he pushed himself to keep going in, but as he did he could only feel pain. Biting his lip, he slowly stoked all the way inside of her, cringing at the pain's intensity. Hoping it would go away as they made themselves comfortable, he softly began to stroke in and out of her, but the pain was too much for him. As he opened his eye, a shock came to him, causing him to stop as a feeling of dread washed over him. Aavedia was biting down on the pillow by the headboard as a stream of tears ran down her face. Immediately, he exited her body. A quiver of pain released unwillingly out of her mouth as she breathed out the air she held prisoner. She quickly tried to cover the pained cry escaping her throat, but barely got hold of it. He leaned up, breathing heavily as he wiped his face of the sweat accumulated on his forehead.

"Thank you!" Moving his eye back on her, he noticed her glossy blue eyes staring at him in diminishing pain.

"Sorry… We're both too aroused to gain any relief from this." She couldn't disagree, so she simply looked away.

"W-We should s-start w-with s-something more g-gentle…" The suggestion was a bit to intimate for his taste, but it was the right solution in their case. He could feel his face grow hotter as the silence lingered between them, his eye deterred away from her whole body. "I-I c-can s-start…" Looking over, she sat between her legs, covering her breasts still as she looked at his member. His stomach quizzed with nervousness, but he didn't stop her. He watched reluctantly, as she slowly and hesitantly lowered herself to him, her back arching as the feeling of pleasure lightly touched him. He could feel her lips softly kiss the tip of him, making it the only good feeling he'd had in hours. As she looked at her scalp, it suddenly turned into her scarred face. "L-Lay d-down…" Her hand gently pushed his chest down to the pillowy center of the bed before it gently slid down back to his legs. Softly, he felt her kiss along his member, making his own breath quake a bit in the unexpected pleasure he felt. Quickly the pleasure began to intensify as he began to feel the warmth of her mouth, making his mouth release a noise he didn't think he could make. As he felt her tongue wrap and swirl itself around him, he hid his face in the crook of his arm as he felt himself only a few seconds away from arriving, his mouth allowing a few quiet moan escape before letting a louder one out as he came hard into her mouth. His mind and eye went hazy with pleasure as he continued to feel himself make a few small eruptions before finishing. His body was numb for a few minutes before he could again feel himself. His member still throbbed, but the pain was almost completely gone and a small load was lifted from his chest. He slowly lifted his arm and looked up at Aavedia. Her body still shook with great longing as she looked away from him.

"Y-Your swelling w-went d-down a bit. D-Does i-it s-still hurt?" He could feel her fingers lightly touch him, but any pain that he should've felt was covered by the small waves of pleasure her fingers sent through him. Pushing himself up, he looked at her.

"No. Almost not at all." Gently gripping her hand, she looked up at him confused as he slowly pushed her down. Again, her hands covered herself as she laid looking at him before shyly averting her gaze as she waited for him to restart their session. As he looked her over, his eyes lingered on the scars on her body. They were almost equal to his in number which really intrigued him, but before his mind could be filled with even more questions, he pushed the coming thoughts from his mind. Shaking his head to concentrate, he slowly lowered it to her heat, yet, as he did, her hands weakly grabbed his hair, trying to grab his attention.

"Y-You d-don't hav- AWUH!" He cut her off with his mouth, not wanting to waste time on what was and wasn't going to happen. Taking her dripping folds into his mouth, the taste of honey layered his tongue, confusing him a bit, but not stopping him in the slightest as he heard another loud moan escape her lips. Massaging her folds with his tongue and lips, his finger found her entrance, causing her fingers to tighten on his hair as a louder moan escaped her throat. Gently sliding his finger in and out of her, his mouth engulfed her crown making her scream which somehow made him more aggressive. As his finger slide over the walls of her entrance, his tongue rolled over her more fiercely, enjoying the quaking of her legs as she struggled to suppress the moans leaving her lips. He could feel her hands weakly struggling to stop him as her mouth let out louder and louder moans before her back ached and his mouth was met with a wave of her wetness washing over his tongue. Lapping up the last of her juices, he thought about how it tasted just like honey-water while he pushed himself up, but as he looked at what he had done, he stopped. All of his thoughts halted as he watched her body squirm in pleasure. Her sweated breasts shaking as her body tried to come to terms with the sensation she was feeling, her legs quaking as her orgasm shook her core, and her mouth trembling as her fingers softly touched her lips. Without even thinking, he leaned down again and gently began to kiss her body. Staring at her navel, he slowly worked his way up to her breasts which he gently took into his mouth, causing another moan to release from her lips as her body twitched against his. Again, his finger found her, teasing her body as it hovered before, sometimes lightly touching, her beating entrance. Looking up from her breast, he stared at her pleasure overloaded face. For some reason it gave him even more pleasure seeing this women's being crave and silently beg for him. As he kissed and suckled on her breast while gently teasing her beating folds, his member throbbed hard at him again, reminding him of his reason for doing this. A feeling of extreme guilt washed over him once again, causing him to stop everything in his tracks. That voice returned. Pushing reasons for as to why he shouldn't feel guilty, his strongest one being that he was in no commitment with anyone at the moment. Casca literally hated his whole being.

"G-Guts…" Ripping him from his clouded mind, he blinked a few times, remembering the beautiful woman thriving in pleasure before him. "D-Do you w-want t-to s-stop?" Suddenly, he could feel the tightening around his finger gently throbbing as her body slowly calmed around him. Closing his eye while hiding his face as he eased his finger from between her, causing a slight moan to stop him from moving far, he took a breath and shook his head.

"Sorry… Lets… Lets continue…" As he looked back at her, something pulled him to her face. Her lips to be more specific. There was something about them that teased and taunted him. They looked puffy with wet arousal as her fingers hung from them. Before his mind could catch up to his body, his lips were mixing with hers. Though she was shocked when he first did it, she didn't fight back against it. In fact, she moaned against him as his tongue wondered her mouth. Her name wanted to roll out of him mouth suddenly, making him stop. As he stared down at her pleasured, yet confused face, Casca popped into his head. Casca was the one he should have been doing this to. Not this woman Aavedia he just met. It was as if something kept pushing his thoughts only to her.

"H-Hey…" Her hand gently touched his face, pulling his attention to her again. Her eyes were still foggy with pleasure as she spoke. "I k-know h-how you're feeling… My thoughts keep g-getting pushed from it too, but I… I thinks… It's for the better…" Her words were laced with pleasure as she spoke, but her mind was clear. "…By t-the looks of it… You've been through quite a lot as well…" Absorbing her words, he couldn't help but believe she was speaking truth. He was under so much stress, and, for once, he wasn't thinking about it. He was beginning to feel nothing but pure pleasure. Beyond the pain, he did need this. He needed this badly. He needed to have something good after so long of having nothing but pain and suffering. He decided he wasn't going to think about it again. He was going to enjoy himself while he can. Be happy for a little bit for the first time in a long time. He leaned down, her fingers moving to his shoulder blades as he looked down at her. He was with a beautiful woman that he didn't know and her desire burned just as bright as his own.

Kissing her jaw and neck, he gently eased himself into her, this time feeling pleasure instead of pain as he reached his base. Judging by the noise she made as well, she was also feeling pleasure as he gently thrusted in and out of her. By his third thrust, her insides were tight around him, her legs and arms tightening around his back and hips as her back arched violently. A monstrous moan releasing from her lips as she pulled him into his own orgasm. They stopped for a second, him taking a breath before continuing which from the looks of it shocked her as her eyes widened when he began again. Leaning down lower he looked into her eyes, seeing her wanting to say something, but feeling too much pleasure for her mouth to cooperate, so he enclosed her mouth with his, enjoying the little moans escaping from each breath.

For hours they both went at it until the feeling of racing hearts and pumping blood turned into heavy breath and heavy eyes. With his last stroke, they came one last time before he collapsed into her chest. Laying there, he could feel her chest slow with each breath until her could hear a slight snore release from her lips. He stopped as well, tired and feeling better than he had in a long time. Leaning up, he pulled her up to the headboard pillows then into his embrace as he gently rested his head on her chest. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but imagine that the woman he was holding was no longer Aavedia. Her name seemed to change on his lips as his state of consciousness evolved into darkness and he fell asleep.

A heavy wave of water slapped him awake and suddenly the sound of squawking birds and roaring water erupted into his ears. Springing up from the salty water, he wiped his face before looking around. He was in the center of the beach shore. His clothes were next to him as he sat there with sea water washing over him. Looking around, Aavedia was nowhere in sight. Not even any footprints. It was the strangest thing. He could remember what happened, but it was almost like a dream. As if when his attention was strictly put elsewhere, he couldn't even remember what happened, only that something did happen. If it haven't been for waking up naked, the taste of honey lingering on his lips, and feeling ten pounds lighter, he would have thought it to be a dream, but he knew it wasn't. Soon after waking up, he heard the scream of someone, presumably someone from his group, looking for him. Before they could come any closer, he began to dress himself, yet as he did, he got the smell of honey from his hand. He didn't know if he'd forget or not, but after a few months, what happen was like a forgotten memory that would have images from it pop into his head some nights. It wouldn't be until years and years later that when suddenly a light brown-skinned boy with a jawline and pointed ears similar to his own would bump into him on the street before running to his blue eyed, dark skinned, scarred body mother, he would realize that it was not a dream in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a bit of what I had in mind for the background of the story. I know it's confusing and stupid sounding when you think about the situation, but I had the idea that Aavedia conducting under the same supervision of higher beings known as the ancient spirits mentioned previously. Aavedia has actually had contact with these beings and as a result has had her future fixed to a higher purpose than what she's capable of changing regardless of her actions. In short, her ongoing line serves greater purpose to these ancients, yet her continued line, her offspring in this case, cannot be born of the tainted, supernatural. They must be born from beings of will and borderline god-like qualities shown within the eye of the soul which shows in Guts who presents these qualities beyond his physical prowess. He's the only character used from the main story when I was writing her story out, so I thought others might enjoy it, but I refuse to post Aavedia's story since I already know that no one would care enough to read it (Plus it's borderline ninety pages and uninteresting to someone who doesn't take pride in my character like myself).**_

 _ **If you still don't understand, the just of it is that Aavedia needed to be pregnant by someone of qualifying soul apart from herself. Guts fit the description, so they were put into a situation where they felt as if they had no choice but to partake in the action of recreation or sex.**_


End file.
